No te digo para siempre
by 92annya
Summary: la manera en que sonríes cuando me ves, los abrazos y las conversaciones sin sentido, la razón por la que no salgo corriendo y por la que poco a poco el miedo se esta iendo, sigo sin poder ofrecerte algo seguro, o serio, pero a cambio te ofrezco lo que puedas llegar a ser día a día.


**Bones no me pertence es propiedad de la cadena FOX y Katy Reich**

* * *

"… _Mi táctica es mirarte, aprender como sos, quererte como sos… mi estrategia en cambio es en cambio más profunda y más simple, mi estrategia es que un día cualquiera no sé cómo ni cómo ni con qué motivo por fin me necesites…"_

Lo cierto es que no tenia táctica, ni mucho menos estrategia, ¿o tal vez si? Al menos no hace unos meses, hoy, hoy si tengo una táctica y una estrategia, mi táctica es sencilla, y muy fácil de hecho, mi táctica consiste simplemente en hacerte sonreír, en verte feliz, eso es todo, no tengo ningún objetivo más allá de ese, sin embargo mi estrategia es muy diferente, mi estrategia es un poco mas complicada y difícil, pero no imposible, nada en este mudo es imposible, mi estrategia es formar parte de tu vida, que me necesites en cierta forma en tu vida, que confíes en mi y que sepas que independientemente de si tenemos o no un mañana, sepas que puedes contar conmigo, que estoy aquí para ti, sin importar cuando, como o en qué lugar, simplemente lo estoy, y lo estaré, no te digo para siempre, porque no puedo prometer tales cosas, aunque Dios sabe (si existe) que me gustaría hacerlo, sin embargo lo estaré por el resto de mi vida, que pueden ser 60 años mas o solo 5 minutos. Esas son tanto mi táctica y mi estrategia, no sé si estés de acuerdo en ellas, pero obviamente no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión.

Me haces querer ser mejor persona, y por alguna razón que desconozco soy mejor persona desde que te conocí, haces que quiera salir corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, lejos de ti y de lo que sea que me haces sentir, pero también haces que por esos motivos quiera quedarme ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No lo sé, sin embargo solo estaré el tiempo que tu lo desees, pero no me voy a preocupar del tiempo, al menos no por el momento.

Me desesperas, me contradices, me riñes y buscas cualquier pretexto para llevarme la contraria, me molesta, pero por algún motivo (que sé exactamente cuál es) eso solo hace que me gustes más de lo que ya lo haces, eso solo hace que te amé más de lo que ya lo hago.

"…_Me gustas cuando callas porque estas como ausente, y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca. Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca…"_

Son pocas las veces que estas callado, generalmente solo hablas y hablas y hablas y no hay quien te calle, tienes cualquier pretexto para hablar, sin embargo cuando guardas silencio durante 5 segundos, tu mirada se pierde, y te sumerges en tu propia mirada, son esos segundos en los que me das la oportunidad de conocerte, cuando tu mirada habla más de lo que tus labios lo hacen, ese momento efímero en el que solo son tú y tu alma, nadie más, y luego sonríes satisfecho contigo mismo, como si lo que sea que estuviste pensando te hiciese más feliz de lo que ya eres, o como frunces el seño cuando no entiendes algo, me gustasen todas tus facetas, pero más cuando callas.

Son esas pequeñas cosas las que me hacen querer quedarme, la manera en que sonríes cuando me ves, los abrazos y las conversaciones sin sentido, lo que me ha hecho querer quedarme todo este tiempo, la razón por la que no salgo corriendo y por la que poco a poco el miedo se esta iendo, sigo sin poder ofrecerte algo seguro, o serio, pero a cambio te ofrezco lo que puedas llegar a ser día a día.

No te digo para siempre, te digo por ahora, no puedo ofrecerte mi futuro, pero te ofrezco mi ahora._**  
**_

_Todo eso son detalles, pequeños detalles, solo eso. Pero son tus detalles y eso es más que suficiente para mi._

_Pd: Te garantizo que habrá épocas difíciles y te garantizo que en algún momento uno de los dos o los dos querremos dejarlo todo, pero también te garantizo que si no te pido que seas mío me arrepentiré durante el resto de mi vida porque sé en lo más profundo de mi ser que estás hecho para mí_

_Tuya._

_Temperance._

* * *

**_Holaaaaa!_**

Si soy yo... En lunes... con un one-shoot pequeñito, también llamado ¿Drable? si no me equivoco, y ustedes dirán ¿De donde rayos salió esto? Pues solo salió, hoy en la mañana de hecho, aquí entre nos, esto se lo escribí a cierta persona (aun no se lo doy porque no lo vi), pero cuando lo releí dije woow si le modifico algunas cosas queda perfecto para un fic, así que como se darán cuenta se sitúa en ninguna parte de la serie y en esta parte de mi vida privada xD! Así quee se los dejo como regalo atrasado por 4 días de San Valentin (Por cierto que mi glucosa ha de andar por los cielos por tanta paleta, chocolota y dulce que me dieron) espero la hayan pasado fenomenal! Y les hayan regalado hartas cosas! (Les presumo que me regalaron la colección de Jane Austen c-o-m-p-l-e-t-i-t-a)

Espero les guste!

Pd: se viene capitulo de Mentiras Verdaderas cha cha chan! Y por supuesto de 50 sombras uff! del domingo no pasan las actualizaciones

Gracias por leer!

Gracias por comentar!

Nos leemos pronto

**_Annya_**


End file.
